Letters from war Shadamy story
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Based off a beloved song Letters From War. Shadow goes to war and Amy felt very sad so they started writing letters to each other saying they loved each other dearly. But one day something horrible happens to him and sends Amy in a dark depression. What will happen to the loved couple? Find out in the story. ShadowxAmy Warning: tear jerker.


**Hey people! I know I said I was gonna do the Chibi Vampire shadamy story, but I had to do this one. It kept killing my brain. Some of you might not know the song Letters From War sung by Mark Schultz, but its about a mother of a soldier who went to war. He wrote her tons and tons of letters and she got a letter saying that he was captured by the enemy while saving a fellow soldier, but comes home to tell her. So in this one Shadow is going to war leaving his wife, Amy and his unborn child at home and writing letters and kept on saying he loved her very much. So yeah it's sad, but it's a really good story and song. Hope you love it.**

"Hey, love where's the remote!" a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and on his arms and legs shouted to his wife up stairs.

"It should be down there on the coffee table, honey!" a pink hedgehog shouted back.

It was in the middle of August and the Hedgehog family settled in a quiet place in Mobius. The couple was Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy the Hedgehog. They loved each other and never thought about splitting up at all. In the quiet house, Shadow found the remote and sat down on the cream colored sofa waiting for his beautiful wife to join him.

Amy came down stairs and walked over to her handsome husband. She was two months pregnant with their child and they could hardly wait. She sat next to Shadow and he turned on the TV to watch a movie. "So, how was work?" Shadow asked looking down on Amy.

Amy sighed, "It was torture." She said laying her head on his chest and he layed his on her head, "Cream said that she was gonna help me in the bakery, but she called in sick so I had to run the whole place.".

Shadow chuckled, "I would forgive her since she's close to her due date." He mentioned stroking her quills softly.

Amy gasped a bit. She forgot that Cream was about to have Tails' son in one more month. She felt bad for getting mad at her on the phone when she called in. She was really stressed out because of the hormones and stuff. "I guess. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell her sorry." Amy said.

Shadow smiled down on her and nodded. It was a great family time till the phone rang. Shadow gently got up and walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" he said.

Amy twitched her ears a bit to hear what was going on, "Wait! What!...No I can't my wife is two months pregnant!...Can't they do something about that basterd!...What!...Fine!...Don't say it, I'm going!...Yeah, bye!" he hung up and slammed the phone on the table cracking it a bit.

Amy walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Shadow…what's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked. Shadow turned around and pulled her in a tight, but gently embrace. Amy still couldn't understand what was going on. When they parted, Shadow caressed her cheek, "Amy…G.U.N wants me to go to war and stop Eggman." He said sadly.

Amy was shocked and almost broke down, "What! Why!" she asked tearing up in the corner of her eyes. Shadow gently wipped them away with his thump, "The soldiers there were captured and they want me to go and help. They also sent Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles along with me." he explained.

Amy couldn't say anything. She layed her head on his chest and cried loudly. Shadow gently stroked her quills while holding her comfortably. "No! You can't go! You can't! What about our child!" she protested looking into his red sad eyes, "They said I can come back in a few months so I'll be here when it's born. So don't worry. Please." He said and gave her a passionate kiss.

Throughout the whole day was painful for Shadow and Amy. Shadow told her that he leaves the next day. All afternoon Amy cried on Shadow as he held her close. They didn't say a word about anything the whole time. The next day was the day Shadow would leave for war. Before the truck came to pick him up, Amy held onto him in a tight embrace, "Please be safe. I don't want our child to grow up without a father." she cried clutching her husband's white fluff.

Shadow kissed her forehead and put his hand to her chin to bring her to face him, "You know I'll be safe. I'm the ultimate life form. No war would take me out. I'll come back in a few months so don't worry, ok?" he asked stroking her quills softly.

Amy didn't say anything. She cuddled into his warm chest as he stroked her gently. When the truck came to the house, Shadow walked out the door, but not forgetting to give a goodbye kiss to his sweetheart. She returned the kiss and watched him get on the truck. Before he left he made an 'I love you' sign out of his hands to Amy as she did to him. When the truck left, Amy went back in the house and continued to sob loudly on the couch, wishing her black hedgehog was back with her.

A couple of days later, Amy walked to the mailbox and found a letter from Shadow. She opened it and read the letter. She giggled a bit in some parts and teared to some of his words.

_Dear Amy,_

_War has been tough so far. I met up with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. We had a few funs here and there. Tails was able to put his genus mind to work to make missles and guns for the soldiers, Knuckles kept on training to fight the badnicks and don't get me started on Faker. He made a whole mess around here. He complained how hot it was here and never listened to the general so I guess G.U.N. regretted on hireing Sonic. I miss you very much. I hope you can write to me when you get my letters. Don't stop believing in me and our child. I can't wait to see him…or her. I know you know what I'm fighting for right? I love you very much my rose._

_Love Shadow._

Amy put the letter on the table and got out a pen and paper. She started writing.

_Dear Shadow,_

_I know what your fighting for. You fight for our chance to be happy. I miss you, too very much so. Please tell Sonic that I miss him as well and tell him he needs to stop being so cocky. Tell Knuckles and Tails I said hi, too. You are good and brave. I feel lucky to be the wife of the ultimate life form and always will. I can't wait till our child is born. I hope it's a girl. You would make a wonderful father to her…him. I'll never stop believing in you and our child. Please come home safely. I love you so much, my love._

_Love Amy._

She read it through the second time and smiled. She knew what he was fighting for and never let it down.

The next few months, Amy's belly began to enlarge day by day. She continued to write while Shadow wrote to her. They never stopped saying they loved each other and how much they missed one another. Then late in December, Amy came back home from the grocery store and saw that she had mail. She hurried back and quickly opened the lid to see that she had a letter from G.U.N.

She puzzled a bit till she went inside. She put her stuff in the fridge and cubbards, then slowly opened the letter. When she read every single word on the paper, she fell to the floor and cried.

_Dear Amy,_

_I wish I could give you a good letter, but I'm very sorry. Shadow has been taken by Eggman and is held there. We tried to take out the robots, but I got caught in the middle of an explosion and got knocked out. I woke up and noticed I was being carried away by Shadow. He set me down and asked me to write to you about what happened. I'm truly sorry. I wish I could've helped. I guess I wasn't strong enough to save him. He also told me to tell you to please never stop believing in him. Again I'm very very truly sorry._

_From Sonic._

Amy felt her life was done. Her heart had been shattered and was never put together. But she had to believe in him. She knew he would come back to her and her bab_y._ So from days on, she continued to write to him and kept on believing he was alive and coming back.

Two years have past. February was in it's colorful moments. Autumn leafs danced in the wind and around Amy as she walked around the house to water the garden. She kept a thought in her head that Shadow was alive and coming back to her. She was watering her plants when black car came to the house. It pulled into the drive way and Amy knew who it was. When she saw the doors open, she immediately fell to the ground heartbroken. She hid her face in her hands and cried as a man walks up to her to tell her Shadow was dead.

She felt a gently touch to her shoulder and when she looked up, she saw the two soft red eyes she had been wanting to see for so long, "Sh…Shadow?" she asked lifting a hand to his cheek.

Shadow smiled and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said as he lifted himself up and gave her a passionate kiss. When they parted, Amy broke down and held her long awaited husband to her close to her, "I can't believe it. Your alive!" she said looking into his eyes.

"Well. I somehow escaped Eggman's base. We got the run on him and he has finally been put down. I was made captain of G.U.N. as well. I came back to you, because you sent me so many of your letters saying you never will stop believing in me. I'm back and I love you my rose." He explained and hugged her more.

Then a cry came from the house getting the couple's attaintion. Amy forgot about her baby, "Oh Shadow! Our baby! I want you to see her." She exclaimed. She ran in the house followed by Shadow and when they got in, Amy ran up the steps and into the baby's room. Shadow stayed down stairs and waited for her to come down and preicent his newborn child. Amy came down with a bundle nestled in her arms and walked over to Shadow.

He took his first look at his daughter and his heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. She looked like him, but she had Amy's bangs and eyes. She opened her green eyes and saw her father looking at her with a soft yet surprised look.

"Isn't she beautiful, Shadow? I named her Maria. What do you think? Would you like to hold her?" she asked as she lifted the bundle into Shadow's arms.

He looked down at his daughter and she cooed to him softly. He cracked a smile and lifted his large finger to her. Maria grabbed him with her tiny hands getting a warm chuckle from him, "She is beautiful. I'm so glad to see her and I'll never leave you two again." He vowed as he held his daughter with one arm and wrapped his wife with the other. He planted a kiss on Amy and she felt happy once again.

**Well what do you think? Cute huh? In the song there was no child in the family so I wanted it to be even more sweet for Shadow and Amy. Well hope you loved this story and I'll make the other story soon. So PEACE!**


End file.
